


You're Not Alone

by bulecelup



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Family, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumah ini terasa sepi dan besar sekali jika mereka tidak ada... Spock duduk merenung di sofa, dengan perasaan rindu menggerogoti hatinya. Mc/S+J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Alone

Title: You’re Not Alone.  
Pair: Leonard McCoy/Spock + Joanna.  
Genre: Romance/Family.  
Disclaimer: Star Trek bukan punya saya. sejak kapan pula... ;v;  
X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

 

‘Ini sangat Illogical sekali.’ Adalah kalimat yang terus terniang didalam benak Spock sejak tadi. 

 

Dia duduk sendirian di sofa rumahnya. Rumah dengan model lama yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu murni, rumah tempat tinggal Spock bersama Leonard dan Joanna setelah mereka menikah dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Georgia. 

 

Kalau diperhatikan lebih baik, Spock hanya berada sendirian dirumah itu. dengan ditemani seekor Tribble besar berwarna abu-abu yang tidur manis diatas pangkuannya. 

 

Leonard, suaminya selama lebih dari 4 tahun, tengah pergi dinas sebagai dokter untuk menangani berbagai macam kasus di luar kota. Sedangkan anak mereka, (Spock menganggap Joanna sudah seperti anaknya sendiri, begitupun dengan gadis itu yang menganggap sang Vulcan sebagai ayah keduanya.) Joanna sedang ikut perjalanan kemping sekolahnya. 

 

Kedua manusia itu pergi, sementara Spock tinggal dirumah, sendirian. 

 

Dia merasa rumah yang ia tempati itu terasa aneh tanpa kehadiran kedua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Rumah yang biasanya ramai dengan tawa Joanna atau teriakan Leonard... 

 

sudah genap seminggu mereka berdua pergi. Leonard masih tetap menghubungi Spock melalui video-messenger, kadang kala melalui kontak batin mereka. Joanna lebih sering memberinya message, dan mengirimkannya foto yang diambil diperkemahannya. 

 

Meskipun mereka _keep in touch_ dengannya, hal itu tak membuatnya lega. Spock ingin mereka cepat pulang, ingin melihat mereka secara langsung. 

 

Perasaan was-was sering kali muncul apabila Leonard atau Joanna terlambat untuk memberi kabar kepadanya, biasanya dia akan menghubungi mereka duluan dan menanyakan keadaannya sampai ke detail-detailnya. 

 

“Darling! Kau itu terlalu khawatir, tenanglah. _Gee, you missed me that much, huh? I miss you too, love._ ” 

 

Leonard akan berkata seperti itu jika Spock sudah mulai kumat sesi tanya-bertanya-sampai-detailnya. Joanna malah akan menertawainya saat Spock bertanya seperti itu kepadanya. ia dengan lembut akan menyuruh ‘ayah’nya untuk menenangkan diri dan mengatakan ‘I Love You’ sampai berulang-ulang kali. 

 

Ini adalah perasaan yang illogical. 

 

Ya, bagi Vulcan, itu memang perasaan yang illogical. 

 

Perasaan apa? 

 

Perasaan rindu. 

 

Perasaan yang membuatnya sulit tidur, selalu memikirkan keadaan Leonard dan Joanna yang berada jauh disana. Perasaan yang membuatnya was-was, apabila mereka tak menghubunginya. Perasaan yang membuatnya seperti orang bodoh, sering menghabiskan waktu menciumi wangi pakaian mereka. 

 

Jadi inilah perasaan yang ibunya rasakan ketika ayahnya pergi bertugas dalam waktu yang lama... Spock baru merasakannya pada saat dia memiliki keluarga sendiri. 

 

Sewaktu dia masih sendirian, dia sama sekali tak perduli dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Lagipula, tak ada yang perduli kepadanya, membiarkannya berdiri sendirian didalam lubang kesepian yang perlahan membunuh rasa kemanusiaannya. 

 

Kemudian dia bertemu dengan Leonard. meskipun awalnya hubungan mereka nampak buruk, mereka mencoba untuk memahami jati diri masing-masing. Lalu terjadilah pertemanan, lalu persahabatan, terus pacaran, dan yang terakhir adalah pernikahan. Tak ada yang menyangka kalau kedua Starfleet officer yang terlihat sering bertengkar itu akan menikah, dan hidup bahagia pula. 

 

Sekarang Spock lebih memikirkan tentang keluarga dan teman-temannya daripada memikirkan dirinya sendiri, seperti tak ingin kehilangan mereka semua. 

 

Ah... rasanya jadi semakin kangen... 

 

Spock merebahkan kepalanya di dekat pundak sofa, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. dia lebih baik tertidur daripada harus tetap terjaga dan melihat seisi rumah yang kosong kelompong bagaikan kuburan. 

 

Sang Vulcan tertidur ditemani tribblenya, dengan perasaan rindu yang semakin menenggelamkannya kedasar sudut hatinya... 

 

Karena itulah pas Leonard dan Joanna pulang secara bersamaan ke rumah, dia langsung memeluk mereka berdua. Dan tak melepaskan mereka selama hampir 5 menit lamanya. Leonard dan Joanna saling bertukar pandang, dan sama-sama tersenyum. 

 

Lalu mereka berkata, “Kami Pulang!” dan membalas pelukan Spock. 

 

(FIN)  



End file.
